The present invention relates generally to improvements for packages typically used for storing, handling and transporting information storage units such as 8 mm or VHS video cassette tapes, audio cassette tapes, compact discs (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d), mini discs (xe2x80x9cMDxe2x80x9d), digital video discs (xe2x80x9cDVDxe2x80x9d), which consumers use to record their special contents.
Information storage units such as video cassettes, CDs, MDs, and DVDs have become an integral part of our everyday life. Memorable events are captured through video cameras and stored on video tapes or 8 mm tapes. Important information is stored on CDs, and our entertainment is conducted through video rentals and DVDs. Naturally all these xe2x80x9cmedia storage unitsxe2x80x9d are handled, stored, transported, or filed away through their packages for protection and identification. Conventional packages for those blank storage units provide uniform design, identification and exterior design dictated by the manufacturer of the tape, CD or DVD.
Conventional packages for these information storage units generally come with the blank storage units, when the storage units are purchased by the consumers. They are generally fairly generic and plain-looking, since they are to blindly appeal to the mass market. When a consumer would like to transport or file the storage units away after recording or copying, many packages look the same, with the exception that one package for a video tape may be marked by the consumer as xe2x80x9cBaby""s 1st Birthday,xe2x80x9d while the other package is marked xe2x80x9cTrip to Canada 2000.xe2x80x9d For MDs, they are generally designed and identified the same way. Because of the way the blanks are generically packaged, they do not leave the consumer much freedom to create more special external designs, or personalize the packages for organization or archival purposes.
When there are several similarly looking packages of video tapes on a book shelf, it is inconvenient and cumbersome for a consumer to try to locate a desired package by glancing through all the look-alike packages. The same inconvenience is experienced when one has to look through numerous similar and generic packages to find a desired CD that has been recorded. While proper labeling or handwriting on the packages helps alleviate the pain, it does not completely address the common frustration when a consumer has compiled quite a few collection of recorded CDs or video tapes, all with similarly-looking packages that came with the CD or video tapes upon purchase. As can be appreciated, personalizing the packages makes it easier to organize and to retrieve, not to mention the fulfillment of one""s creativity preferences.
It should be pointed out that there are always those specially designed packages for movie video, DVDs, or CDs, which have custom exterior graphics designs of their own. For example, a video movie for xe2x80x9cForrest Gumpxe2x80x9d is packaged uniquely with the movie theme design, while a video movie for xe2x80x9cThe Godfatherxe2x80x9d is packaged with its own movie theme. There is obviously no need for the consumers to further customize them, since they are already fairly unique. Even so, improvements may be incorporated, as will be described in the description that follows, to make them more attractive and provide more utility. More importantly, for those blank video tapes, CDs, 8 mm tapes or DVDs which are to be recorded by the consumers, those are the ones that can use customization and personalization by the consumers to stand out.
Additionally, even as our desktop or laptop computers are increasingly becoming for aesthetically looking than before, not to mention the personalization for the face plates of our mobile phones, the generic and plain design packaging for the CD-ROM, DVD or video tape blanks seems to come from the dark ages. In fact, it is fair to say they have not changed very much since the day when the blanks were first introduced to the market. However, the vendors for such storage units have not caught on to the idea that there are ways to empower consumers to express their individualism or customize or personalize their storage content with very little efforts.
Further, the consumer may use a video camera to record the family""s vacation to Washington D.C. When the video tape is completed, it is generally stored in one of those generic-looking packages with a label or marking thereon. This seems like such an anticlimactic finish to an excitement-filled and eye-opening vacation experience. Similarly, a tape recording of the consumer""s baby""s first birthday should deserve a packaging more attractive and personalized than the generic package with which it comes.
Various kinds of conventional packages are disclosed in numerous U.S. patents and PCT publications. One U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,087, issued to Schluger, discloses a box with panels which can be used as either a greeting card or as a mailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,589, issued to Hsu, discloses a patterned packing box with frames for insertion of cards or advertisements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,442, issued to Kurnit, discloses a packaging device for an audio or video cassette tape. The packaging also has one or more tear-off cards which can be removed as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,631, issued to Sylvester, discloses a decorative gift box which can be used to hold cassettes, CDs or books. U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,599, issued to Lincoln, discloses a video cassette storage sleeve. U.S. Design Patent No. 374,036, issued to Lin, shows a novel design for a card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,222, issued to Thayer, discloses an informational media mailer with reply card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,463, issued to Collins, discloses a CD package with spines. PCT Patent Publication WO 94/22742 discloses a CD package made from a foldable flat material blank. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,780 issued to Ellis discloses a greeting card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,965 issued to Stearns discloses a video cassette mailer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide packages for those media storage units that can be customized based on events, location or simply personal preferences.
It would also be desirable to provide packages for the media storage units that can be used to convey additional information or function compared to those offered by the generic packaging.
A package for information storage units such as video cassettes, CDs, DVDs, 8 mm tapes and the method of making the package. The packaging has a container of substantially the size of the media storage unit to store the unit. Connected to the container is a photograph frame extending from the side of the container to hold a photograph. The photograph frame has a base panel connected with a window panel at a common hinge on one side of the photograph frame. The window panel has an opening at its middle and the photograph frame can be formed by folding the window panel onto the base panel at the common hinge. Additionally, a postcard panel extends from the photograph frame, where the postcard panel is detachably connected to the photograph frame.